To the Moon and Back
by XoMissDaisyoX
Summary: April 2018. One of the busiest months of the year for Daisy Sanders, with both Wrestlemania and the birth of her and Maria's daughter right around the corner. We dive into the lives of both Maria and Daisy in the more present day. FEMSLASH and Canon to the Maisy timeline


**Author's Note: Random one-shot is random I know, but I couldn't resist. I will explain everything at the bottom.**

 **Rating: T (yeah I know.. No smut.. weird.)**

 **Pairing: Obvious Maisy is obvious (Maria/OC)**

 **This is Femslash, if you don't like then why did you click on this story. Do you really think I would write anything other than the lesbians? I am so gay and majestic, I can't walk a straight line.**

 **Daisy's POV**

 **April 2nd, 2018**

 _A Couple Hours Before Raw.._

The sounds of chairs rolling against the tile floor echoed throughout the room with the occasional loud chatter from all the producers that attended the meeting. Vince had already departed after seeing what needed to be done, thankfully he usually always listens to the input from the rest of us. Sometimes..anyways. However if the old man has his mind set on something in particular than there is no stirring the McMahon away. Almost ten months since I joined this elite team of veterans in the rinse and repeat process of these meetings. My hand grabbed onto my clipboard that had all the papers that I needed for tonight, now all that is needed to do is go talk to the talent. We have a couple hours until the show and we need to get them to do some match rehearsal so Vince doesn't get my hide again. Long story short.. Sasha botched. Considering the Boss isn't exactly fond of me after that incident and I chewed her out. One of the girls I am about to go talk to is one of my closest friends, I will kick her ass if she fucks this up. "Ugh, mi cabeza está palpitando. _**(Ugh, my head is throbbing.)**_ " I look over to see the Latina using her fingers to massage the side of her temple, her elbows resting on the wooden conference table. A lot of people might really question the path I have taken in my career, and I have came to the realization that I am not as young as I use to be. Granted that there are women that are older than thirty five still wrestling. There isn't a place for me in the squared circle at this point and time, I am helping lead the new generation forward. But that doesn't mean that I have hung up the boots, I strap them up on occasion. I am now needed behind the scenes and I am okay with that, I was grateful that Stephanie McMahon called me over a year ago with a offer that I couldn't refuse. TNA was going through some dark times with the company looking for a constant buyer and people dropping like flies. There wasn't much going for me, I hadn't had a proper feud with anyone for maybe about a year or maybe more. I was okay with being enhancement talent especially whenever it came to making Maria look strong. She came in as a dominant heel, forming a group of lackeys to do whatever she pleases at the motion of her fingertips. We thrive whenever we were together in the ring, it's obvious with the permanent chemistry that we share. The Beautiful People officially died once again with Angelina becoming pregnant, Velvet getting fired and Madison having one of her twenty heel turns. I had found a new ally in Gail Kim. But the months continued to fly by and I started thinking that there was nothing else I could do there, I was locked in a contract. Mine expired before Maria's did, I had expressed my discomfort and she fully supported me going to do my own thing. I am so grateful to have such a supporting wife. I have left TNA with the intent of never coming back but then there was a question that really sank into me.. What do I do now? That's whenever Stephanie had called me on behalf of Ames, who was one of the producers for the women before me. The woman McMahon offered me the position and after discussing it with Maria, I agreed to it. The downside would be I would have constantly have to travel again and be separated from my lovely wife, and child.

"Tell me about it Sare, we got some pressure on us tonight. It's the last Raw before Wrestlemania after all." Sarah Stock, a woman that I have been friends with for about seven years now, you guys probably know her as Sarita from TNA. I have locked it up with this girl in the ring several times before the Latina hasn't lost a step. So I know that with us working together, the female superstars have nothing to worry about. We have another woman that works with us on the female superstars, she goes by Sara Amato or Sara Del Rey.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I have been doing this longer than you have. Don't fuck this up for me." That signature cocky tone was thrown my way with a saucy wink to add to it. I didn't say anything to respond to her straight away and rose up from my seat. A grumble left her lips speaking Spanish which showed that my silence was getting to her. We finally left the conference room and I had my destination in mind, Sarah I have no idea what she plans to do. "How is Maria and the baby doing? You said that she is expecting to have the baby before Wrestlemania right?"

"That's right, and I heard that Maryse just had her little girl. I am actually flying home tonight at least until this weekend. Maria is doing perfectly fine, and little Freddie is as healthy as can be. I have nothing to worry about because Mike is there with her, it's 'his' baby after all. I trust him." Whenever my wife had initially came to me saying that she wanted to have another baby, I was in shock to say the least. Considering that we have a four year old son at this point, I thought after the first we were done. Our family was already perfect but another addition would never hurt, and we didn't have to stretch far to find the perfect donor for us. The only thing that hurts me is being so far away from my family even though for a couple months, we were traveling together on the road. Bennett is truly a spectacular guy even though I didn't trust him for the longest time. No guy could be so close to a beautiful woman like Maria and not try anything. The first time I met the guy, I made damn sure that he knew that Maria was mine and only mine. They thrive in the indies and Ring of Honor as a couple which I wasn't worried about even though I would get jealous whenever I watched them. It's a natural reaction. Their chemistry together is amazing….also just have to say.. he took her name. She took mine. I am totally not rubbing it in, okay maybe just a little.

"You better send me some pictures, or I am going to kick your ass. I am a sucker for babies."

"Don't worry Mamasita, I will. Now, we need to get straight down to business.. I am going to go get James, Kaufman and Fanene and give them the rundown of tonight's show. Afterwards, i am going to direct them to the practice ring for rehearsal. Fanene will have to practice her segment with Renee to make sure her promo sticks, Kaufman had her practice earlier today." Alexa Bliss is one of our top talents on the Raw Roster and I plan to keep it that way, her mic skills are amazing but sometimes her in ring performance can occasionally be sloppy. Hey nobody's perfect, so I will continue to work with her on that. That's another reason she has a legend by her side.

"If that is the case, I will go get Ashley and Kanako and meet you down there in about twenty. Amato should already be down there working with some of the talent."

"Sounds good Sare." Neither one of us had to say anything more, our game plan for tonight was set, now to put it into motion. Sarah went toward the locker rooms, some of them have their own personal locker rooms while others share one. But I know the whereabouts of the few that I am looking for, I believe about this time of day, they are with the glam squad talking about how they want their hair and makeup done tonight. Back when I was in the locker rooms, I usually did all the glamouring up myself, the higher maintenance Divas always took the chairs. Lita and I always had the one spot in the corner with the mirror we would use, I was privileged to be on her good side. No one would ever dare to use her spot. Another minute or so walking, I finally got one of them in my line of sight, her hand on one of the makeup chairs talking to someone beside her. The blonde hair with the red tips was enough to identify the person next to the brunette but there is still one missing. "There you guys are, James and Kaufman, you guys aren't that hard to find.."

Both heads snapped over to me with Mickie having a wide grin across her face as I made my way over to them. "You know.. even after all these months, I can't get use to all this." Her hand wave dramatically over my entire body causing Alexa to shake her head in amusement. "The formality.. a clipboard, a business suit. I get the glasses though, you are getting old. Nah, Daisy I can't with you." Of course, one of my closest friends would rib me any chance that is handed to her. It was quite the drastic change from what we are all use too sure but wait a minute, she's older than me. Mickie is one to talk.

"Now Mickie, you are being really inappropriate here, this is Ms. Sanders, the lead producer of the Women's Division. But even that is nothing compared to a goddess." Now here comes the sarcasm from the Raw Women's Champion. I am going to be completely honest here and admit that Bliss is one of my favorites whenever it comes to her persona. I wasn't a fan at first but as a heel, her promos are on point. How fast she can portray her character amazes me, and we always goof around with each other doing just that.

"The pen is mightier than the sword Alexa and remember that I turn you into a peasant with the snap of my fingers. I can make you bow to me in a heartbeat if I desired. Maybe I wouldn't because I love the feistiness." I winked over to the blonde. Okay for once in my life, I don't believe that I was trying to make that sound so sexual. I mean she's pretty and got a nice ass but yeah.. I am married.

"Well I always deliver.." She teased back.

"Anyways.. I have come to retrieve you both for rehearsal. Where is Savelina?" I asked checking the surrounding area to see that the larger woman is nowhere to be seen. It's unusual because she is usually always around her best friend before the show starts, they do travel together after all.

"She went to put her stuff up in the locker room, she will be back in a minute." Mickie responded nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders before her eyes drifted back over to me. "Okay, just take all this off and go back to your slutty ring gear please."

"Now Laree, you know good and well that those days are long behind me. I mean I still have a rocking body though." I stated confidently, motioning my hand over my stomach, I can't help that I look amazing after all these years and having a child.

"First off, don't call me by my middle name and second.. really now because that's not what I heard from Maria." She said with a seductive tone in her voice that actually left me speechless. I know that they are best friends and all but come on, why do they always have to talk about our sex life? Like what goes on in the bedroom should stay in the bedroom. "You look adorable flustered like that." Am I really blushing right now? Great, now my mind is in the gutter thinking about Ria and all the things I want to do to her after little one gets here. Clear your thoughts Daisy, this is a professional environment.

"Man, you got exposed." Lexi said deadpanned which got a chuckle out of Mickie.

I cleared my throat and looked down at my clipboard, hoping to change this awkward subject. It's something that shouldn't be talked about in a work environments, highly personal stuff. "Ahem, well anyways, Kaufman, if you can inform Savelina to meet us down at the practice arena, I would appreciate it. We don't have that much time before the show tonight so I would like for us to be able to make sure everything is perfect." Neither one of them really said anything as they followed me to where we needed to go, thankfully the small talk didn't put us behind schedule. Getting over to the practice ring, I noticed that Amato was already down talking to the officials and making sure everything else was good on their end.

"Sorry I'm late." I heard a voice appear from behind us which is just the gal I was waiting for. Savelina or you guys know her by her ring name Nia Jax. I haven't gotten wrestle her myself, well let's just say one on one. I have experienced her raw power firsthand and this has been one that I have been watching closely for months.

"Considering Sarah hasn't shown up with the others yet, I think you arrived right on time."

"Yeah yeah, we are here. Don't get your panties in a bunch." The former Knockout sassed walking toward us with Ashley and the woman known as Asuka behind her. Dana Brooke is now with Titus Worldwide and finally getting screen time, not too much as a in-ring competitor though. I feel like the blonde is underrated considering all the other talent that is around here, she has potential but it's yet to overshadow the likes of Asuka, Sasha or Bayley here on Raw.

Kanako however is a completely different story, the red and blue haired woman confidently strutted her way over to me. I have had matches with a multitude of women across the world, many have pushed me to my limits, but something is different about Asuka. I have been able to face her once in a one on one match. Let's say I hardly ever submit but that lock of her is something you don't want to be in. Just ask Mickie. "So when is rematch 'Champ'?" She smirked, nudging me with her elbow. She's a weird combination of terrifying, adorable yet sexy. I have hung out with her on several occasions, even though her English isn't the best, I can perfectly understand what she says.

"Whenever you least expect it.. Next time, I will be ready for Asuka."

"Oh ho, you said that last time before you tap." I walked into that one, I can't argue that I lost then again, no one defeats her.

"We are losing time here, explain to them what's going on. Business before casual talk now." Stock said almost impatiently while folding her arms over her chest. Right, I am the one that decided to bring the clipboard with all the information on it.

"Yeah yeah bossy," I skimmed over the notes before the show to know exactly when our section of the show is going on. "Tonight is the night that we are going to drive it home ladies. The last Raw before Wrestlemania to set everything in stone. Savelina, you are up first right after the Cena segment with him calling out the Undertaker so after this briefing and after you girls rehearse the match; we are going to Reene. This promo has to have that fire inside to continue to have people on your side against the bullies. Your story is so compelling its realistic and show that you aren't fighting for just yourself. You are fighting for everyone out there that's different and get bullied by people like Alexa and Mickie."

"Gotcha. I plan to deliver." Nia said confidently.

"Excellent. In the back before the match even starts, Alexa and Mickie you guys are going to have a short phone promo backstage before the match. You need to make it hurt, insult Nia do whatever. We all know that you don't mean it but the fans have to believe. You two are coming out first followed by Dana and Asuka. Facial expressions always help out here for sure, and that's easy for all of you to make it believable. Alexa with be starting up the match with Dana Brooke with the Champion being dominant for most of the match. The commentators will be hyping up Asuka's match against Charlotte this Sunday as well as the match for the Raw Women's Championship. In comes Asuka and Mickie for a quick submission victory by tapping Mickie out. That however doesn't matter to you guys because all you ladies want to do is send a message, and that's in a form of a beatdown on the babyface team. Nia will come in for the save, and of course means that Alexa is going to get caught. Mickie, you will save her and take the beating for your best friend and Nia get to make another statement for what's to come on Sunday."

"Does that seem simple enough to everyone?" Sarita was the next one to speak up with everyone either nodding their heads or mumbling something in acknowledgement. "Good, Del Rey and I will be going over the match with you guys and discussing all the spots."

"It's not going to be a fifteen minute long match, possibly about ten if they give us the time for it. But like they said, we are going to deliver tonight." Amato added in. They are going to be perfectly fine, no doubt in my mind. The three producers for the women's division are all veterans with over ten years of experience, yes I do think I am still hot shit. Plus Mickie is in the match which is probably one of the greatest from the Ruthless Aggression Era of women, one of the few that is still around. "Let's get this started."

"Sare, I am going to go talk to Ronda about tonight and make sure she knows what is going on." Working with Ronda has been a joy as well, she is actually quite the talker. We are currently planning to hopefully have her work some live events whenever we do the European tour. She's a huge draw regardless but I would like for her to have more matches. Sarita nodded her head knowing that was something on our list to do before the show. "You ladies got this, tear the house down. Also before I go, just a friendly reminder, no one use the tactic known as twenty-two.. Keep it PG." I couldn't contain the chuckles that escaped me whenever I looked over toward the ring to see Mickie glaring at me like she was going to kill me in my sleep. She doesn't look amused at all. Alexa understand the joke because I had explained it to her once. Sarita let out a chuckle knowing what I was referring too.

"I wish you would wear you ring gear, Daisy." Mickie taunted me playfully, I love annoying her with that joke. "Because I would kick your ass for that.."

"You wish sweetheart."

"Twenty-two, I am not understanding the joke here." Dana said with a shrug of her shoulders, looking over to Asuka, who didn't get what we were talking about either.

"Meaning don't do what Mickie did to Trish Stratus at Wrestlemania 22, the famous crotch grab followed by the v-lick. It was so bad that they had to censor it on the WWE network and any DVDs that feature it."

"Oh Mickie's frisky, I like." Asuka laughed elbowing Mickie in the side as the brunette shot me another glare. You can't do shit to me because I am not sharing a room with you tonight, however I hope that she forgets by the time I come back, probably not. The four woman conversed with Amato in the ring while Sarah climbed up onto the apron so they could get started.

"Sare, say hi to Jamie for me whenever you get the chance." I tossed a wink over at the former Knockout, who in response gave me a nod. Now to go see where to find Ronda so I can get some of the final things down on my agenda, all I really have to do is find Nattie first.

 _After Raw.._

Almost perfection described the show from the red brand before Wrestlemania, now the other producers will have to make sure that SmackDown delivers as well. I have faith in our girls, the roster has been the most stacked it's been in a long time. The Women's Revolution really pushed things forward and Paul does an excellent job with NXT. Part of me really wishes that NXT would have been around whenever I started out but I am content with how my career went. I can still throw down with the current roster, there are a few that I am really wanting to face. For now, I guess I will have to settle with just sparring practice. Once we were allowed to depart, Mickie dropped me off at the airport. We usually share a rental car since the two of us are traveling companions after Maria decided to stay home. Thankfully I only had to wait about thirty minutes before going toward the gate. I hate flying alone, not because I am scared but I always love the company. Normally I get the strangest people next to me, or the ones that snore super loud. You get the point, mainly people that strive to annoy the hell out of me. Taking my seat next to the window, I watched the scenery around me change as we ascended toward the clouds. I have a couple hours to spare so I closed my eyes hoping to drift off into dreamland..

 _About ten months earlier.._

 _It feel so great to finally be home for a couple days and not be traveling on the road so much, it's only been a few weeks since I returned to WWE but this schedule is so hard to maintain. I don't know if I can handle it like I was able to over ten years ago. That was a plus side about working with TNA or is it just Impact Wrestling now, we mainly filmed at one spot. But the plus side about this hectic traveling schedule is that I get to have my beautiful wife by my side. For years, we really didn't get to travel much together because of her being in Ring of Honor and valeting for Mike. I am happy that she has become so successful over in Japan and on the indies. Last night, Ria and Mike had to perform at a live event and I decided to be a backstage presence at the event. It's less pressure and the talent get more freedom during the non televised events. We arrived late this morning at the airport and drove the three hour drive to arrive home. My lovely wife decided to make a nice dinner because it's not something that we can have very often. Take out food is usually our main thing, we never get the time for something like this. I would have offered to help her but even all these years, I am still not the best cook whenever it comes to anything. The least I could do was put the leftovers away and do the dishes so Ria could rest her feet a little bit, I am a decent enough housewife the only downside is the lack of cooking skill. Thankfully I am almost done with all the dishes so I can spend the last of the night with some good old fashion family bonding. "Mommy!" A high pitched voice yelled out followed up by the tap of tiny footsteps around the tile floor. Setting the dish back down in the sink, I turned around to face the little boy that was making his way toward me. His hair is a lighter shade of brown, slightly curly with bright hazel eyes, Ria always jokes that he is the spitting image of me. Honestly, I kind of hope that isn't the case because he would be getting in a world of trouble. I have always been fond of the name Adrian, I don't exactly know why. I am going to sound like every parent on the planet but they grow up way too fast, he's going to be five in September. "Mommy, can I have a cookie?" He asked, pointing to the top cabinet where we normally hide them all because I gave birth to a little explorer. I have found my little man before climbing the cabinet, stuffing his face with all the cookies he could. Yup, definitely my spawn._

" _Well you ate your dinner like a good boy, even your veggies so I suppose one cookie wouldn't hurt." Adrian is a stubborn boy, like most kids, he despises vegetables. So I kind of have to bribe him with a cookie if he eats all of it without a fuss. I don't see the problem in it. Heading over to the cabinet, Adrian excitedly followed behind me._

" _Momma, up! I want to get it, please." He extended his arms out to me._

" _Okay, but remember no standing on the counter, feet don't belong up there." I reached down to pick him up and I realized how heavy he is starting to get. I can still hold him for a while though. He is getting to the stage where he wants to be independent and do his own thing like climbing to a higher place to get what he wants. Trying to dress himself for preschool, even though the clothes are usually inside out and not matching. Adrian leaned over and was able to reach into the packet of cookies and pulled two out of the pack. "Sweetie, how many do you have there?"_

 _The brunette looks down at the snack in each of his hands. "Uh two."_

" _And how many cookies did Mommy say you can have?"_

" _One.." He said with a bit of disappointment before looking back up to me. "Please can I have two? I will be really good." He said holding up two fingers._

 _God damn it, I am really becoming soft for my little boy, I shouldn't let him because too much sugar means he might bounce off the wall. He's my baby. But at least he said please so that is the most important thing. "Only this once sport. Go see if Uncle Mike wants to go outside and play before your bath."_

" _Okay Momma." He said with a big grin across his face as I set him down on the floor. The four year old shoved a whole cookie in his mouth before running back into the living room. "Uncle Mike, I wanna play outside!"_

" _Sure Kiddo, let's take the dogs outside as well." I heard Mr. Kanellis say from the living room, sorry I had too that is still pretty funny to me. "Gem Gem, Zeus, come on let's go outside." What followed was a clusterfuck of tiny paws running across floor, and a bunch of louder ones. I am glad that Adrian has taken such a liking to Mike since he doesn't have a father in his life. Nothing wrong with that though. I continued to wash the dishes while I saw the boys go outside with the puppies, I always enjoy watching them play from the window. Whenever Ria and I decided that this was going to be our forever home, I decided that Adrian was going have a massive imaginary kingdom in the form of a clubhouse. And that is also for me to play in as well.. what it's proper mother and son bonding; I like to play on the swings._

 _I didn't have to hear what was going on outside, I was watching my little boy chase Mike around the clubhouse with all the dogs following suite. I guess big bad Mike is the monster this time, he better watch out. Not the life that I would imagine that I would have. I wasn't expecting to have a beautiful wife, a child and our own house. Hell, I didn't think I would ever get back into wrestling during that break. Life works in funny ways huh? Arms wrapped around my waist which almost caused me to flinch, I never heard any footsteps but she's always been light on her feet. "What are you thinking about babe?"_

" _How fate has a funny way of making things work...I never imagined my life was going to be this luxurious but I ended up glancing into a pair of green eyes that turned everything upside."_

 _Maria let out a content hum, her arms staying around my waist as I continued trying to finish my dishes. "You know I always thought I would have a husband, a large family and a massive house. Isn't that what every woman dreams of whenever they are younger? Well to be fair, whenever I was five, I told my dad that I was going to live in a castle and have my own kingdom."_

" _To be fair sweetheart, you ran your own kingdom.."_

" _Fair enough," the redhead spoke with a small laugh knowing exactly what I am referring too._

" _But in all seriousness, you are my Queen." I didn't get an immediate response from the redhead, instead her arms released me from her hold as I glanced behind me. Maria only grinned before leaning over and gave me a small peck on the lips, she made herself comfortable against the counter. "Is that all I get?" I decided to ask smugly._

" _Maybe if you would hurry up and finish the dishes, you slowpoke. I mean, Mike is going to keep Adrian outside for a good bit and I could use some unwinding if you catch my drift. If you don't hurry with the dishes, we won't get to take a shower before Adrian's bath." I didn't have to look at her to know what expression she has on her face.. I can't help that I have a massive distraction standing right next to me. Sometimes it's really hard to have any intimacy whenever we are home especially whenever we have our son here. A couple minutes passed by with nothing but silence, it was almost uncomfortable. I looked over to my wife, who was watching everything going on outside, her eyes showing that she was in deep thought. "Nicole.." Her voice was timid almost like there was nervousness etched in there._

" _What's wrong Ria?" I wasn't sure about how I felt whenever her green orbs glanced over at me, it was weird to see that she seemed scared. But of what, is she afraid of me? Maria didn't say anything again and that became more concerning to me. Did I do something wrong? "Ria.."_

" _There is something that's been in the back of my mind for a while now.. I .. just.. I.." She parted her lips to say something else but nothing ever left her lips. Now I am curious about what my wife is trying to say, but I don't want to force it out of her. This seems to be troubling her. "I don't know how to put it." I know my wife like the back of my hand and whatever this is have been bothering her for a while now. God, I am an idiot for not figuring out something was troubling her. Some wife I am. What if she decided that I am not the queen she wants anymore? Is she wanting to leave me? No.. I wouldn't let that happen. That's impossible. After everything we have been through together, Ria wouldn't throw it away. These rings on our fingers are a sign of that endless love. I shouldn't worry about that. What is it then? I couldn't figure out the proper words to say to Maria, I wanted to comfort her and let her know that everything was going to be okay. My hand rested against her cheek, caressing it slowly as that frown started to slowly shift into a smile. I leaned over and gave her a reassuring peck on the lips before grabbing ahold of another dish. Good, I only have two more and then I am done. "I..I want to have another baby!" The slightly older woman blurted out loudly which caught me by complete surprise, so much so that I couldn't really move my body. That came out of nowhere and the only thing that snapped me out of my train of thoughts was a loud crash hitting the floor. My eyes glanced down to my feet to see the shattered remains of the broken mug that was in my hands a couple seconds ago. Shit, that one was my favorite too. "Nicole.. Are you okay?"_

" _Shit, yeah, I-I'm okay." Way to sound like an absolute dumbass there, Daisy. I crouched down onto the title floor so I could work on picking up some of the large shards of sharp death. I had no idea that Maria would possibly want to have another kid, I thought one was enough for us. God, even this many years after knowing her, Maria still knows how to throw curveballs at me._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw it at you like that."_

" _It definitely wasn't want I expecting that's for sure. I was thinking that you were going to be leave me or something." Her green eyes narrowed at me and probably thinking about how stupid I was for thinking something like that. It didn't take long to sweep up my mess, Ria was back to watching the boys outside. "How long have been thinking about this sweetie?" I reached over and grabbed a hold of her hand, having some fresh air might do us some good and I want to see our son beat up Mike. At least it's not me this time, that boy has an arm._

" _A couple of months to be honest, like I am talking about since I left TNA. Adrian is going to be starting school very soon, time is flying by so fast. I realize that I only have a couple years left if I wanted to have another kid. I mean there is always adoption which I am never against. But the experience is completely different, life is growing inside you." That's a fairly valid point, Maria wanted to have kids eventually and whenever we had decided to have Adrian, it was at a good point for me to take a break from wrestling. To be honest, it was an experience that I wanted to go through myself. I hadn't really thought about kids at all, there was a small part of me that thought I wouldn't make a good parent. Our son is a sign of our endless love and after everything, it seemed like perfect timing. "I had talked to Mike about it a couple times."_

 _The younger man turned to look at us whenever she mentioned his name. "What about Mike?"_

" _Remember what we had talked about the other night."_

" _Jesus Christ, you couldn't have waited until I was gone Ria. She's going to kill me."_

" _Why am I going to kill you?" I couldn't help but look over at my beautiful wife, who was just laughing at whatever was going through her head. I don't understand her sometimes. Why would I be mad if she wanted to talk about this with one of our closest friends.. He is pretty much family at this point, then there something crossed my mind, "Oh hell no! You are not fucking my wife!"_

" _Momma said bad words!" The brunette boy point dramatically over toward me._

" _Yes she did, she has a potty mouth." Ria smacked the back of my head lightly. "I might have to wash her mouth out with soap. Also sweetheart, don't jump to stupid conclusions like that alright, we are going to talk about it later after Adrian's bedtime. But for now, I am wanting to play on the swings."_

My eyes shot open after someone banged up against my seat, it wasn't intentional. I believe the guy behind me was just getting up to use the bathroom. I am surprised that I am such a light sleeper on planes. I was having a good dream though, I was almost to the sexy fun times that I can remember so well. I miss my wife, going days without being with her is hard..plus now I am horny thinking about the sex that followed that dream. Fuck you random guy. I am resuming my nap.

 _Early July 2012_

" _Sis, are you sure that you are okay enough to drive? You literally just got off a plane." I looked over at the tanned skin woman that sat in the passenger side. Her raven colored hair was up neatly in a ponytail, the heat was already killer especially for the both of us. She wiped her eyes before adjusting her glasses. I wasn't fond of being by myself for a couple days back in Ottawa so I decided that I would come back down to Orlando to see someone that I haven't gotten to hang out with in a long while._

" _Mariah, you know that you are one to talk, right? You are further along than I am, seven weeks left right? I think I can manage a thirty minute drive to where we are going?" You want to know what I find hilarious, that my sister announced that she was pregnant about two weeks before I found out I was. Ma almost had a heart attack because she was going to be the grandmother of two babies instead of one. "I already told someone that we were making a surprise visit, she is going to be staying with me while I am down here."_

 __" _Yeah doctor said that Sophia should be here about September 9th or within that area. What about your soccer star? When was your due date for him again?" It's practically perfect because Mariah is having a little girl and I am having a boy. Her baby shower is this weekend so that's why I am down here. Mine isn't until the beginning of next month, Ria is wanting to work on planning that whenever her and Mike are done with their shows. Honestly, we should of just had one together._

" _Soccer star is an understatement, he is doing fucking sommersaults in there. Doctor said the first week of October, hopefully Adrian won't kill me before that day." We aren't blood sisters but I was adopted by Ma the same year that Mariah was born. We have always been close even though I use to constantly travel all the time while she was a teenager. I always tried to come home whenever I could. I wish we lived closer to each other._

 _I was hoping that it would only be about thirty minutes but traffic was murder from the airport. I should have expected nothing less though. But once we got away from that, it was a straight ride to where I was going. It's been about three months since I have seen my girls so I thought it would be fun to randomly pop up. Mariah hasn't been backstage since she was younger whenever Ma was still in the business. I thought it would be cool for her to meet some of the girls. Pulling into the parking lot of the arena, I noticed that the parking was pretty full considering how early it is before the show. I am assuming that either some meeting is taking place or everyone decided to hit the gym. While the both of us got out of the car, I decided to send a text to tell her that we were here so she knows get her ass out here. Not even a few minutes had flown by until I saw the lady I was looking for. "Hey! Oh my god, it feels like it's been forever! Looking good ladies."_

" _It has been a good minute Tryhard, but you don't have to tell us twice. We know that we are still hot." The redhead only smirked at my cockiness before embracing me gently. I know what a bunch of you guys are probably thinking? Out of all the people that I could have chosen to watch over me while I am down here. I chose Hemme. Yeah, over the time I have known her.. Christy and I have a special connection. Most of the other girls also have something else going on so I feel like I would be a bother for them._

" _Where's my hug Christy?" Mariah held her arms out for the older redhead, they have met beforehand so that is another reason I chose her. I want my little sister to be as comfortable as possible. I will be staying at the hotel with Hemme but it's a close enough drive to my sister's house. I am spending as much time with everyone as I can. They embraced for a few seconds before releasing each other._

" _Let's go, the girls are going to be so happy to see you Nikki. You have no idea, we were just talking about you a couple days ago." There we go with that stupid nickname she has given me. The redhead won't cease from calling me that now because she knows that it annoys me slightly, I try to ignore it now._

 _Tryhard grinned and grabbed a hold of my hand and we started making toward the entrance of the Impact Zone. Man, it's been about seven months since I was here competing, I miss this place. I miss getting to hang out with my friends everyday, they are particular my second family. I do miss performing but my break was at a much needed time because I wouldn't have been able to for a bit anyways. We have our two fur babies but in a couple months, Maria and I are going to be parents. I am still nervous about it, but a good kind of nervous. Thinking about it always gives me butterflies. I have been a handful, I am surprised that Ria has continued to put up with my moody, needy, fat ass. I am about at the end of my second trimester. It's hard for me to get comfortable at night so some night I don't sleep all that great. That normally means I keep Maria up as well. My feet are always swelling up if I stand for too long, and heartburn is now my new enemy. Now our little boy's heartbeat can be heard, Ria heard it for the first time the other day while she pressed her ear against my stomach. She's loves to talk to him whenever she can; I can already tell she's going to be a wonderful mother. My brain loves to circle around these kinds of thoughts as well as all the other information I have found out by reading all the pregnancy books I can find. Yeah I am actually reading books, funny I know. I want to be prepared for this, even though when the moment comes...I know we will end up being a fucking mess. There was a loud annoying sound that entered my ears, it was a high pitched whistle. That caused all three of us to snap our heads over toward the right of us, only to see something hit Hemme directly in the chest. "That's not for you, it's for Daisy." There was no mistaking who that accented voice belonged too. It was one that I didn't want to hear but it shouldn't surprise me at this point. She always appears out of nowhere. I looked over to see those soulless blue eyes staring directly at us while she made her way over toward us. Katarina. I wonder what's she is up too? Frankly I could care less what the European woman has to say, I am more curious of how Kat knew that I was here. "You don't look happy to see me, love. I mean no harm, it's hot outside so I thought some refreshment would help."_

" _Nope, you aren't coming any closer. Keep your witchy ass back over that way." Christy practically snarled taking a step forward to keep the oldest woman away from us. Hemme has some balls now._

" _Oh please, are you trying to scare me?" Her lips curled into a sadistic grin as she took another step staying about a few inches away from the redhead._

" _Hemme, it's okay. She's not going to do anything." Christy looked back at me with wide eyes, probably questioning my sanity in the process. After over a year of this bullshit, I know what kind of game she loves to play. Kat always loves to mentally fuck with people's heads obviously but I am not giving her that satisfaction anymore. "Isn't that right, Katarina Leigh?" I took the water bottle out of Tryhard's hands. Mariah has an idea about who this woman is and what happened down here many months ago. I told everyone about her bullshit. My sister has remained silent through all of this and Katarina's attention hasn't drifted toward her even once. Of course not, I am her target so of course, I am always the one graced with her presence._

" _How are you so confident about saying something like that? You realize who this bitch is, right?" I understand where you are coming from Hemme but there is nothing that you need to worry about anymore. I highly doubt that Katarina would try anything right now, I am of no benefit to her in this current shape. She's testing me. I opened the bottle that she had so graciously throw at Hemme, that was kind of hilarious in a way. I wasn't expecting her to do something like that. "Daisy don't drink anything that she gives you!"_

" _Calm down, there is nothing to worry about." I attempted to soothe the older redhead while I took a drink of the water which was something that I really needed. Kat is right about one thing, it's fucking hot outside. The witchy bitch seemed content by the fact that I wasn't afraid of any possibility that could have came out of this. "Katarina might be a cold, manipulative bitch but buried deep down is a heart, you just have to dig to find it. She wouldn't even go as far to hurt my baby, I know her better than anyone."_

" _Tch, that baby is making you soft if that is what you are thinking."_

" _I am completely sure about the words that I am saying. You forget that I know you better than anyone else. That was one benefit of being bonded to you." I glanced over toward Tryhard, who was still speechless that I was showing the witchy bitch any form of kindness. That is long behind me now and I am proving to Katarina right here and now that I am not going to let her interfere with my life anymore. The raven haired woman flashed a small smile, not her usual smirk in my eyes anyways. She turned her heels and started walking back toward the catering tables. "Here Mariah, you need to drink some water."_

" _Yeah thanks." She mumbled while I gave her the water to drink. "This is very confusing to me still.."_

" _I'll explain more details later, I promise. So Katarina, I have to ask you something." I looked back over to see Winter strutting her way back over toward us with another bottle in her hands._

" _Ask away, love." That pet name still annoys me though, it's the way that she says it.. It's always came off as a little flirtatious but it's the way that she talks. "I was fetching a bottle of water for your sister there however now you need it. This young lady is Mariah, correct?"_

" _Are you sure that you aren't the one becoming soft?" The German born woman narrowed her eyes at me trying to ignore my last statement. I know that my pestering is phasing her, it always has in some regard. "Be honest with me, how did you even know that I was coming here?"_

" _I just so happened to hear Hemme and her loud mouth on the phone with you earlier. My curiosity was peaked whenever she hid away from the rest to take the call. I figured it had to be some sort of surprise visit and I was correct. Now if you will excuse me, I have a flight to catch." The European woman started walking past the three of us and down the hallway toward the way we came from. A sigh of relief left my lips until the footsteps never faded away, in fact they completely halted. I turned back to see Katarina standing still before turning back around to face me, a smile appearing across her wicked mouth. "Oh love, before I forget.. The box on the table in catering is a little present from me for your spawn. Whether you take or not doesn't matter to me, I just thought of making a kind gesture. I'll see you in New York love, and tell Maria.. I am ready for her."_

 _The witchy bitch didn't bother to wait for a response before finally leaving our presence, my eyes darted back over toward the catering area. I started walking over toward the table where my present was, it was wrapped up nicely with a cute blue bow. She actually took the time and effort to wrap this up. That woman is a complete mystery to me still. "You aren't serious Nikki, are you?" Christy said baffled whenever I picked up the box and started heading back over toward them._

" _Don't let her get to you, Christina, that's what she wants. Let's go see the girls."_

" _They are going to be so excited to see you, I haven't told them anything yet." The redhead woman clapped excitedly like a child as Mariah and I followed her to our destination. I am assuming that they were all at the gym area which makes me even more confused as to why Kat was anywhere near there. She would work out alone. It's better not to question it anymore._

 _As soon as we arrived to the gym, my eyes scanned the room. Madison, Jamie and Brooke were over sitting at the benches drinking some water. Mickie and Lisa were the ones that had taken over the ring with a round of sparring. That doesn't surprise me in the slightest, that's one thing that I am definitely missing at the moment. If I decided to get back into wrestling again, I am coming back to outschool them again, I am not going to fall behind. I noticed that several faces were nowhere to be seen which seems strange because the girls always go together. Maybe I just missed them and I will see them later. Brooke was the first person that noticed our presence and got her to perk up. Jamie and Madison soon followed with the blonde exclaiming. "Sluts, we got company!" That of course got the attention of the veterans in the ring to stop their practice to look over my way. "Best friend, you came back to me!" Velvet embraced me before I respond back to her, I miss rooming with Jamie. I miss all the fun we have had together with all of my second family. My eyes watched as the remaining Knockouts and the Champion herself were making their ways over toward us while my former BP member was going on and on about what's been going on. Something tells me that I have a lot to catch up on.._

I was woken from my slumber by the intercom telling us that the plane was about to land. That seemed to be perfect timing if I ever saw it. I guess that I was really exhausted after all that I had to get done today. It never really hit me until I started relaxing on the plane. I don't even know what time it is but obviously it's pitch black outside; the flight was only suppose to be a couple hours anyway. Reaching over and grabbing my phone, I turned the screen on to see that it was a little past two in the morning. No missed calls but I seem to have an unread text message that was sent to me about two hours ago. It was from Mike. ' _Heading to the hospital with Maria now, her water just broke.'_ Yesterday was the original due date for little Fredrica and I knew my job might make me miss this special moment. But there was still a chance that I could make it for her magical debut.

' _Plane is about to land, tell Maria that I love her and I will be there soon.'_ We had been going to the hospital located about thirty minutes out in a town called Morris. It might be about an hour or two away depending on traffic. Maria said that she had everything organized for me and it will be very easy for me to come home. Thank God for my wife, I didn't want to have to argue with people this late.

It was about a few more minutes before the place landed and I was able to finally leave the plane. The realization finally hit me once I started walking through the gate. I am starting to become a nervous wreck, a good kind of nervous. Our daughter was about to arrive and soon we would be physically able to our little Moon in our arms. The family of three was about to finally be four. Wait. Oh dear god, my wife is having our baby..and I am so fucking far away. My footsteps quickly sped up as I navigated through the crowd of nameless bystanders and tourists. Mike had told me earlier today that everything would be arranged for my arrival home. I am assuming that he had gotten me a rental car or something or a ride from the airport. Maybe I should text him. Grabbing my suitcase, I made my way down toward where the front of the airport was, ten minutes of my time wasted. "Sissy! Sissy!" That got me to stop in my tracks as not one voice but two familiar voices called out to me. The crowd was starting to fade out and I saw two boy running with grins as wide as can be at me. My arms opened wide as I embraced them both, they were growing so fast on me, it's been over two months since I have gotten to see them. "We missed you."

"I missed you too so much.." If my little brothers are here then that means, my eyes scanned around the airport until my eyes finally caught her. Long blonde hair that wasn't put up in a ponytail, it was slightly messy. It was definitely mom hair, which I can relate two. She was wearing some sunglasses. A grey hoodie that looked like it was Brock's and a pair of nice blue jeans. She was walking up toward me with my son sleeping soundly in her arms. "Ma! Oh my god.." It has been months since I have gotten to see her either, sure we would have conversations on the phone whenever I wasn't so busy. She had came down once recently while I was on the road to help Maria and to spend time with her grandson.

"Nicole, you look like a mess." Sable joked noticing that my body language was different than normal. I couldn't help the sweat that was trying to form on my forehead or my hands shaking with nervousness yet excitement. She planted a small kiss on my cheek as I grabbed Adrian out of her arms. He's getting heavy. "He was very persistent on coming to pick up his mommy from the airport. He fell asleep on the way here and has been out ever since." Considering that it is after two in the morning, I would be annoyed if he hadn't gotten some sleep. Adrian needs to maintain a strict sleep schedule especially with school and such. But whenever I return home, he has to ride with Maria or whoever is picking me up. "We need to get going, Maria is already checked into the hospital."

We started heading toward the entrance to get out of this hellhole with my little brothers not really wanting to leave my side. I can hear Duke and Turk conversing back and forth about how cool it must be to have a job like their dad and how adamant Duke was about becoming a wrestler. It kinda runs in the family at this point so it wouldn't surprise me if they followed behind to become more second generation superstars. They already play sports, that being hockey only at the moment. After a couple minutes of listening to them, I heard Duke ask me, "What do you think Sissy? I can do it, right?"

"Of course you can, never let anyone else tell you otherwise."

"I am going to have Daddy teach me the Kimura Lock!" He said excitedly, dear God, I don't know if I want to deal with a mini Brock.

"I can just beat you with suplexes, little brother." Turk said nonchalantly as the younger of the two folded his arms across his chest.

"You can't just go for the best moves first, you have to first master the basics which can take some time. Maybe next time I am over, I will help you learn." Ma gave me a skeptical look over her shoulder as we continued to walk toward the car. I am not sure if that is the life she wants for them but everyone needs to chase their dreams. I have helped at the Performance Center from time to time and have trained a couple girls myself. I wouldn't want anyone else to help them but me, and plus.. I don't want them breaking other kid's arms so I want to avoid that move. Finally made it to the damn car and Ma opened the back door so we could put the kids in. Adrian moved slightly in my arms, he rubbed his eyes as the blinked at me several times. "Get some more rest sweetie, Mommy's home." That little face greeted me with a big smile as I worked on putting him in his booster seat. I gave him a kiss on the forehead, "You did a good job coming to protect Nana like that. I love you munchkin. We gotta go to Mama Ria and soon we will get to see Sissy."

"I did good. Love you." The brunette boy mumbled as I shut the car door.

"Give me the keys, I will drive." I motioned over to Ma, who in return gave me the most horrified glance back. "What? I don't drive that awful." Sable gave me a sarcastic roll of her eyes as I just stared at her blankly. I never thought that I was that bad of a driver and I especially wouldn't do anything to endanger my baby boy or my brothers. If I am lucky, I can cut some time off of the drive from the airport to the hospital..maybe twenty minutes without getting another speeding ticket. Ria would have my head if I got pulled over again, but I refuse to miss this moment. Thankfully we are not in heading to Ottawa but Morris, Illinois instead they were already heading down that way whenever my wife's water broke. "Ma, seriously, you are probably exhausted. Give them to me." After the blonde woman debated momentarily, she tossed the keys over to me and got into the passenger side door.

"If we get in an accident and I die, I am haunting your ass for the rest of your life." And that is exactly what I was expecting my Ma to say, I love her so much. I didn't say to respond back to her mainly because my mind is like in thirty five other places right now. What if I don't make it there in time? What if something goes wrong? What if something happens to little Freddie and even Ria too? Oh god, that's something I couldn't possibly stomach. The odds of that happening are next to none, so stop sweating about it Nicole. Breathe. Mike is there to make sure nothing goes wrong. Don't let your head make your dreams become your worst nightmare. Everything is going to be okay. "Jesus Nicole, was that speed bump completely invisible to you? I prefer Maria's driving for sure. I know that at least she doesn't want to kill me." I spaced out for a couple seconds and drove over a speed bump without slowing down. I didn't see that there a second ago.

"Ma, you are one to talk. You have done so many illegal U-turns, and don't get me started on you driving the wrong way on a one way street."

"At least I don't get caught." The older woman fired back with confidence laced in her voice. "I still love you sweetheart." She smiled over toward me before her hand reached up to grab what is commonly known as the 'oh shit handle'. I mean if I really want to be technical about it, a certain woman in the car did give me my driving lessons, I inherited the bad driving. That's the excuse I gave to my wife all the time, I don't think she buys it but I believe it.

 _Thirty Minutes later.._

Thank god that drive is over now, I managed to cut the time down by half pretty much. I wasn't speeding too much but thankfully at three in the morning, the roads are not that crowded. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I dug into my purse and pulled out my phone. Originally I was going to text Mike to have him lead me to the room but he needs to stay in there with her. I am fairly capable of navigating a hospital, right? I hate them. "I am going to take the car and book a hotel room for the night." Ma spoke after letting out a loud yawn. I nodded as I opened the car door, my suitcase is in the trunk of the car and I kinda need my stuff. While I was getting my suitcase, Ma had moved herself into the driver side seat. Then I moved my way over toward the passenger side door and opened it. My brothers and Adrian were sleeping peacefully in their seats. Planting a kiss on his forehead, I quietly closed the door. He needs his rest and will be able to see his baby sister in the morning. "Keep me updated sweetie, I will come out in the morning." The blonde woman spoke as I approached the window, she twirled her finger to come closer to her. I leaned over resting my arms on the metal as she leaned up to plant a kiss on my cheek. "Love you, don't have a heart attack."

"Love you too and no promises." Now starts the clueless speed walk toward the hospital and my directionally challenged ass trying to locate where the hell my Ria is. I could just ask the front desk for help, yeah that sounds like the better option. The receptionist didn't seem to be busy at the moment so now is the perfect. "Hello, can you tell me which way the Birthing Center is?"

The woman has her blonde hair put back into a neat bun as I finally attracted her attention from presumably her phone. She flashed a big smile and pointed behind her, "Of course, go through the double doors and walked all the way down the hall. Make a right and go through the next set of double doors and you are there."

"Okay thank you." Hopefully I can remember what the hell she just told me, I am exhausted and lord knows how long it will be until Freddie decides to arrive. It could be minutes, hours and maybe even days. I have read some stories about labor lasting two or three days, no thank you. I made my way through the first set of double doors and noticed the signs leading me into the direction I desired to go. So thankfully I won't get lost even if I forgot the directions, I bet you I could still manage to do so. Now I made to another desk, "Can you tell me what room Maria Kanellis-Sanders is in? I am her wife."

Room 417 was what I was told, that made me smile beyond belief because that number has a significant meaning to us. I started walking down the right side of the hall while looking at the number. I noticed that I was going the wrong way and turned back around. Finally I had found the room and taking a step in I heard the redhead scream, "It would be like you pissing out a fucking kidney stone, Michael!" Oh boy, what dumb shit did Bennett say to anger her? The younger man held his hands up in surrender. If this wasn't such an important moment in our lives, I probably would have turned my heels and walked away. Maria's eyes darted over toward me and a small smile graced her pretty face. "Oh thank god, I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world." I rushed over to the side of her bed and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "How are you feeling?" It's probably a stupid ass question because I have been through this before and it's really painful. The birthing process is apparently as painful as fracturing twenty bones at once. What? I did some research on the internet and just so happened to read that.

The redhead's hands covered mine and squeezed lightly, I can sense that Ria is relaxing just a tad. I would like to think that be being here is reassuring her. "Mixed emotions, I am nervous and excited at the same time. My contractions are about five minutes apart now, and the pressure is killing me but they say that it's normal that this might happen for a few hours before I dilate any further. Mike has been timing them out for me. I want this to hurry, I want her here."

"I do too sweetie, I want to meet our princess and pray that she looks like you instead of Mike." I joked trying to ease the mode a little as Maria could only let out a chuckle. Mister Kanellis gave us the fakest offended look I have ever seen, he knows that I am fucking around with him. He's okay but then again, I really don't find guys attractive anymore, I use too.

"Come on Daisy, that's not nice." The redhead cooed, brushing her free hand up against my cheek and pulled me closer to her. "I agree babe but shh.." She whispered as quietly as possible before planting a small kiss on my lips. God I have missed her so much, it's been five days since the last time I have been home. That is one hundred and twenty hours too long away from the love of my life and my son. "Mike has been very helpful while you were gone. I couldn't have done it without him so thank you."

"Hey it's no problem Maria, I would do anything for you guys. You know that." Now if he would have just said for Maria, there might have been some problems. They already portray a married couple on-screen so I have to suffer watching them kiss and act out their roles. They do it so well, my redhead makes a sexy heel.

"I feel another one coming.." Her body stiffened up a little as her grip tightened on my hand.

"I got you sweetie, you are doing great. You need me to get some extra pillows to prop up your back or anything." The redhead shook her head no in response as she took deep breaths in and out like we had practiced beforehand. It lasted about fifty seconds.

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation as we all turned to the door to see an old man standing in the doorway. I am assuming this is her practitioner. He was about my height, heavier set gentleman with a balding hairstyle. He was most likely in his fifties, just my educated guess. "How are you feeling Mrs. Kanellis-Sanders? Are your contractions still about the same?"

"They are now about five minutes apart now and lasting about fifty seconds or so."

"Okay so they seem to be speeding up a bit then, like we check your cervix and see how dilated you are." According to the doctor, Maria had been in labor for about five hours at this point. She was feeling discomfort and having contractions before her water actually broke. That seems to be a normal thing. She hasn't dilated enough to go to the next stage of labor only being about three centimeters. "Are you sure that you don't want to have an epidural or anything to ease the pain?"

"No I want to have a natural birth." I commend her on that shit because at first I wanted to do the same but that didn't happen. During my pregnancy, I had read all the horror stories about the drugs and the nerve damage caused by the epidural. I was adamant about that until the pain was too intense for me too handle. I gave in and wanted the drugs and I regret doing so. The pain never eased and half of the time, I couldn't keep my eyes open between contractions. The discomfort was too much and I even think the drugs made the labor last longer; either that or time slowed down completely. After making sure everything was going smoothly, the man known as Doctor Muraskas dismissed himself for the time being. I had taken one of the chairs and placed it next to the bed so I could relax myself and stay close by her side. Her grip stayed tight on my hand, "I don't know what I would do without you, babe."

"Be stuck with Mike all the time." I laughed slightly as I pointed over the man sitting on the other side of the bed. He playfully decided to mock what I had said in the worst Southern accent he could muster up. I had never sounded that bad, it's not as strong as people think. "I am the one that needs you more Ria, so thank you. I will always be by your side and you know that."

Several hours had passed and before we knew it, it was late morning time. Mike and I hadn't slept at all and Maria made several attempts to take catnaps between contractions but it failed. By the time she would normally get to sleep, a contraction would wake her up each one stronger than the last. At this point, the contractions would go on for a solid sixty seconds with only a three to four minute break in between. "Oh dear god.. This hurts so much." She winced in pain as her vice grip on my hand continued. I have a feeling that my hand is not going to be okay after this but it's going to be worth it. "Get her out of me!"

"Relax Maria, you are doing great. Take some deep breaths." Mike attempted to soothe only for the redhead to glare at him. He knows that she isn't really mad at him, it's all normal at this point. "Remember like you showed me. Want me to go get the doctor?"

"I know..and would you.. please?" Bennett rushed out of the room like they were showing Ghostbusters somewhere in this place. He makes a lot of those references, it annoys me. It usually makes Maria laugh though so that's what matters to me. "Baby it hurts so much."

"Don't focus on that, just imagine about how spoiled little Freddie is going to be whenever she arrive. Two moms and a father figure, lots of grandparents to spoil her. All the road trips and vacations she will go on, the luxurious life that she will have." I soothe trying to keep her distracted while the contraction passed, it's something you don't want her to focus on. Thinking about it usually makes the pain worse, my hands rubbed her stomach trying to comfort her. "I love you so much."

"I want to punch your beautiful face for going along with this." That caused me to laugh slightly because I see how much of a lie that is. Maria just glared at me as I leaned up and gave her another reassuring peck on the forehead and rested her against my chest. "I love you too." Once again the redheaded woman winced out in pain as I could see a single tear fall from her cheek. It hurts me to see her in such pain and I am supporting her the best that I can. All of this is going to be worth it in a matter of hours maybe even minutes. The doctor and Bennett came back into the room moments later, I had a feeling with the way that these contractions were going that it was almost time to meet our princess. Doctor Muraskas had confirmed that Ria has completely dilated which means that it will soon be time to push. Hopefully little Moon decides to smoothly move downward one her own. My wife shuffled uncomfortably in the bed before glancing over toward me. "So much pressure.."

"You got this Ria, breathe."

About thirty minutes passed and it was roughly noon before it was time for Maria to slowly start pushing. Patience was virtue here, we waited a bit longer to hopefully make this deliver go as smooth as possible. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I am killing both of you whenever I get my baby girl out." Mike remained silent with a cheeky little grin on his face as he continued to hold her other hand, I hope that the one she ends up breaking to be honest. I couldn't help but snicker at her remark as those green eyes darted over toward me. I mean, she was the one that wanted to get pregnant. "Ah..Jesus fucking christ.."

"Remember deep breathing, don't think about the pain. It will be over soon."

"It's a little hard too not think about it, Nicole." She spoke before gritting her teeth and squeezing my hand as it was time to start pushing again. According to the doctor, the baby's head was crowning and which means that Ria has to take it easy so no damage is done. "Fucking hell." I am not sure what more I could do to make sure that my wife is as comfortable as possible. I massaged her lower back as often as possible and made sure she adjusted her position. Maria let out another scream and pushed again until the sound of small cries cut her off. "Oh my god.."

Now that Doctor Muraskas and his assistants were cleaning off Freddie and making sure that she is perfect. Maria can rest mostly for now, the older man wrapped her up in a cute pink blanket and put a little hat on her head. I couldn't really get a good look because their backs were turned to us. "She's as healthy as can be. Here." He said bringing the still crying bundle of joy over and placing her in Maria's arms.

"Oh my god.. She's so perfect." Ria whimpered out trying not to cry out tears of joy at this time, everything is starting to seem so surreal to me. My eyes couldn't stay off of Freddie, she was perfection and looks like Maria to might I add. I am falling in love in a matter of seconds, no.. I was in love before she was even born. And now that's she actually here, my god.. I can't control the small tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "Hey Fredrica.. I am your Mommy. I am so happy that you are finally here. I love you so much." I watched as the slightly woman nuzzle our princess even using her finger to play with her tiny hands. Mike was leaning over and looking as well and I could tell by the look on his face that we picked the perfect man to help us complete our family. "Nicole..She's perfect."

"Yes she is, so beautiful just like her mommy." I stood up and leaned over to make sure that I could brush a finger against Freddie's cheek. Her eyes had just opened up, they were big just like my redhead's eyes. "Hey sweetie, I am your Mommy too. We love you so much." Her entire hand gripped onto my finger after I was playing with her hand. We spent the next ten minutes or so marvelling the beauty that is the little Moon as Ria fed her, keeping her close for the skin to skin contact.

"Want to hold her?" I heard Maria speak softly to me as I finally managed to look away from the angel in her arms. I was nervous to hold her, it's natural for parents even though this isn't our first one. I was still shaking slightly but my nerves are starting to ease up. All I can think of now is how thankful I am that both my wife and our daughter are okay. Cliche as it seems, love at first sight was exactly how I felt laying my eyes on her. Feelings that I don't think I can fully describe, even now as I held her my arms. "Such a pretty picture." Ria cooed as I heard her shifting around on the bed.

"Perfect. I thought our family was complete with Adrian but obviously, I didn't know what we were missing all along." Minutes had passed and I never wanted to let her go, that sounds so selfish but it's a natural reaction. Tears would sometimes flow down my cheeks, makes me look soft but how could you not looking into those innocent eyes. Ria probably got her instagram pictures of me already, her ass isn't subtle with that phone. We had decided to wait a couple hours before we call the families and have them come down here to see Freddie. We wanted some time with just the four of us, speaking of which.. "Mike."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Come here, you need to hold Freddie too." The look on the young man's face was priceless, it was a reaction that I hadn't seen before. There was no way in hell that I was going to be selfish to the man that made this all possible. Sure I butt heads with him sometimes and I can't tolerate his stupid references to things. I want to punch him sometimes but I am thankful for him to be in our lives.

Mike took his seat in the chair next to me as I passed Freddie over to him, and I had to made sure that he was supporting her head and holding her correctly. "Oh my God, she's so beautiful.. I can't even." I could only smile and stare as the tears formed in the corners of his eyes, this was a beautiful picture as well. That was another reason that Ria had chosen Mike to be the donor. She trusts him and they are best friends, I am going to ignore the on-screen married couple thing because I get jealous. We know that he will be a fantastic father figure to Fredrica. Little did I know just a few days later, Bennett would use Freddie's hospital as a handkerchief at the Hall of Fame ceremony.

"Thank you so much Mike, honestly.. without you, this wouldn't be possible." Great now Maria is being all mushy and emotional and that always seems to make me want to cry also. About two hours had passed by a lot quicker than expected. Freddie went into the nursery for a little bit while I tried to do whatever I could to help Ria out. Mike was the same way. I had called and let Ma and Tammi know that the baby was here and that they should head down to the hospital to see her. I am excited because that also means that Adrian will finally get the meet his baby sister and I know that he is going to love her so much and be a protective big brother. On a side note, I think my left hand might be broken, not entirely sure. I would be more surprised if it wasn't. Life is going to be completely changed from what we once known it is as, but I know that we are ready for anything. Let's just pray that Freddie grows up to be like Maria.. I don't need a third me running around.

 **Author's Note: Finally this massive one-shot is done. I have been to do this for months since little Freddie was born. I also thought that I would try to do how I would envision Daisy and Maria as a couple in the present day. Still as cute as ever to be honest, I ship it so much. I also try to stick to canon for the most part which is why I kept the baby's name the same (it's cute idgaf, and it has a lot of meaning to Maria) and why Bennett is still the father. I know I haven't explored much of the dynamic between the three but soon I will. You get to see what their life is like seven years later, was it what you expected? Daisy was pregnant and had a son, and did you ever imagine that she would go back to WWE? If so, did you ever expect her to be a producer of all things? Oh yeah and Sable finally made a physical appearance in the story after forever. I had old discarded stories and a two-shot that had Sable.. (but I haven't finished the two-shot, I have a lot to rework). The second flashback also had everyone's favorite witchy bitch and her mind games but Daisy wouldn't let her fuck her head up. This also had me thinking, while I am working on catching Maisy up to the present day (which idk if that will ever happen).. Would you like for me to do one-shots in random time periods for them? I was thinking of doing on for Evolution but idk.. Let me know what you think? It would mean a lot to me..**

 **#PussyPower**

 **#FuckItUp**


End file.
